


独神论者

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: ※感谢@POI_ 夜半三更陪聊小能手(这篇是回报惹※是Fate AU，圣杯战争背景，但是其实没什么剧情就是随便借个设定开车而已（草啊※Servant龙×Master宇





	独神论者

 

“——这里应该就安全了，Master。”黑发金眼的从者布下最后一道结界，回头对倚坐在墙边的御主说道。白宇并没有为得到这句话而表现得有多轻松，他只是闭上眼睛，自己催动体内的魔术回路感知了一圈周围的气息，在得到相同的结论之后才长出了一口气。

他们刚刚逃过一场恶战，从暴走的Berserker手下死里逃生。狂战士的御主不知道用了什么方法，让那头野兽一直处于暴乱的状态，拼死一般与Saber搏斗。他们本不想参加这场战斗，白宇算盘打得很好，按照计划来说他们本能捡得渔翁之利。然而他漏算了一步——想要偷得这份利的可不止他们一组人马。最擅长耍鬼花招的Caster在战役最为激烈的时刻强制解除了白宇的气息隐藏，发狂的Berserker立刻也将他作为了自己的攻击对象，毕竟他接收到的令咒指令是“消灭所有的异类”。

现在回想起刚才那一幕白宇还觉得心惊胆战，那一刻Berserker的铁斧离他的鼻尖绝不会超过半厘米远。幸亏他自然不是一人在做斗争，他的Servant为他挡下了这致命的一击，接着与Saber一起展开了反击。战斗比想象的要持续了更久，三名从者甚至都开了宝具，最后白宇的Servant是趁着Berserker在接住Saber的宝具的一刻带着白宇从空中逃走的——这会儿白宇开始庆幸起自己召唤出来的是Rider了，否则怎么逃走还真是个难题。

这一场战役无疑是三败俱伤，但比起这个更令白宇糟心的是本来该归他的便宜被Caster的御主捡走了。一想到这个他就无比烦躁，刚想站起身来却又生生跌坐了回去：“——唔！”

是他腹腔处的一道伤口。他虽然躲过了Berserker正面的一击，但锋利的斧头带起一股刀风，割伤了他的腹部。“Master，请你不要乱动。”他的Servant对于他的伤势显得比他自己要紧张多了，“对不起，这就为你施展治愈术。”

白宇没有说话，只是静静地看着自己的从者撩起他的衬衣，接着在他身上施展开淡绿色的魔术。那道伤口在魔术的作用下迅速愈合，翻开的层层血肉像鲜艳欲滴的花朵那般渐渐合拢，从者盯着那处地方，竟有几分失了神。“——这是你的失职啊。”白宇的声音将他唤醒，他微微垂下眼帘，不卑不亢道：“……说得对，是我的失职，我很抱歉。”

下一秒白宇叹了口气，摆摆手道：“算了，也没有关系，反正我从一开始就……”“御主，”从者打断了他的话，他抬头，对上那人金色的眼眸，那双天生多情的桃花眼此刻透出不容拒绝的决断与毫不掩饰的疼惜，“你应该更多地依赖我一些。”

白宇哑然。这不是他的从者第一次说出这种话了，但是自从他召唤出Rider的那一刻起，他就下定了决心：自己绝不能依赖于自己的从者。他生于远东历史悠久的魔术世家，这一次被圣杯选中参加战争，被家族寄予厚望。他天资聪颖，对魔术的修炼也炉火纯青，家族认为他的赢面很大，只要赢下这一场战争，掰倒三大家族不在话下，白家甚至能成为掌握魔术师究极技术——第三魔法——的唯一世家。

但这都是家族的希望，白宇一点也不这么想。

他对现在安逸的生活十分满意，也没有什么一定要用圣杯实现的愿望。在知道自己被选中的那一刻他盯着手背上浮现的红色令咒怅然若失，他只是觉得，这一切都不是他想要的。他从小不曾违抗一丝家族的命令，而在这一刻，他身上的反骨偏偏隐隐作痛起来。

于是当他用家族为他准备的圣遗物召唤出从者时，他便用第一道令咒与从者定下契约：在这场圣杯战争中两人一定要做到互不干涉。刚刚被召唤出啦的从者还尚未明了这其中的意思，就被令咒自带的不可抗魔术定下了束缚。

随着时间的流逝，从者多少明白了御主的想法。那之后他便再三提出类似的要求：“多依靠我吧”、“再更信任我一点吧”。却都被白宇回绝了。

这一次也不例外。白宇深吸一口气，继而站起身：“你知道令咒的效果并没有解除。”从者徐徐道：“令咒的命令并不包括这一点。”白宇苦笑：“你知道我是什么想法，自然包含你所说的这一层意思。”说完想到了什么，又乐了一下：“你们龙骑士都是这种自我奉献狂热爱好者吗，总想着要给主公尽忠尽职啥的。”

朱一龙挑了挑眉，不置可否。他在进入英灵殿之前是一名声名显赫的龙骑士，大概也是因为这样的身份才被分到了Rider的职介。身前他也会为了自己的主公奉献一切，甚至是最后也是因为尽忠而丧了命。但那不一样，当时的他只是在履行自己的职责，而现在，面对白宇，他一方面是尽自己作为Servant的职责，另一方面，他是在以此为借口，试图接近白宇。

这说来有些奇怪，但或许是因为成为了英灵，自己身前那些被压抑的性子全都被释放了出来。他对自己的御主有着无尽的好奇心，愈是被拒绝，愈是想要探明他的一切；他想要无时不刻陪在自己御主的身边，即便那人总是会以“违背令咒”为理由而将他驱逐出去；他想要知晓有关于白宇的一切，最好，还能占有白宇的一切。

回过神来的时候，才发现因为是白宇，所以自己才会变成现在这副模样。

Servant被再一次拒绝之后，金色的眼眸里闪过几分晦暗的神色。他开口，仍是那种不冷不热的腔调：“如你所愿，御主。但是现在情况有些危急，Berserker的御主不知道动用了什么方法，那头狂兽的魔力似乎是无穷无尽的。我知道Saber恐怕顶不了多久，用不了多久Berserker就会找过来……”白宇有些不耐烦地打断了他：“这里是我们家族建的城堡，外面有特殊的结界，因为我的血缘的关系才能轻松突破，一般人是找不过来的。”“可万一那个Caster故意将Berserker引过来呢？”

白宇沉默了，一提到那个Caster他就恨得牙痒痒。忽的，他仿佛是明白了自己从者的用意，他看了一眼从刚才开始就单膝跪在他面前的Rider，开口道：“你的魔力怎么样？”

从者不着痕迹地舔了舔后牙槽，平稳地答道：“因为施展宝具的原因，有点消耗过度。”白宇重新陷入了沉默，片刻后，他又问道：“如果Berserker现在袭来，能再次展开宝具吗？”从者继续用平缓的语气答道：“恐怕不能。”

白宇终于屏住了呼吸，他心底蓦得生出几分不安的念头，仿佛自己好像误解了那个从召唤以来，就一直安分得体、墨守成规、只是偶尔会对自己有点过分关心的从者。那不是什么忠诚守职的龙骑士，那是一个骑着恶龙的魔王。

而下一秒，仿佛是为了印证他的猜想那般，恶魔开了口，用他蛊惑人心的嗓音说道：“御主，我需要补充魔力。”

黑发的龙骑士盯着自己的御主，那人的脸上出现了自己从未见过的慌乱与错愕。过了很久，很久的时间，那人撩起自己的袖子，有几分颤抖着说道：“那就先喝我的血……”“御主，你知道血液供给魔力的效果是微乎其微的。如果能那样做的话，刚才我就喝你的血了。”Rider用清冷的声线打断了Master的说辞，他抬起头，看着不愿意与自己对视的御主的脸庞，甚至轻笑了起来，“我需要更直接的体液交换，御主。比如——”“别说了！”

年轻的御主打断了从者的话，他看向那金眸的恶魔，良久，一字一顿道：“——我给你。”

 

圣杯战争中，被召唤出的从者依附于自己的御主，从而获取魔力。御主可以为他们提供稳定的魔力供给，但如果想要在短时间内补给大量的魔力，只能通过交换体液的方法。体液，包括汗液、泪液、血液。

自然也包括精液。

被从者灵活而有力的舌牢牢缠住的时候白宇闭上了眼睛，努力试图催眠自己——他甚至给自己施了一个安神术。他在心底反复默念，是为了魔力供给，是为了应付这之后的硬仗，是为了活下去。催眠术不是白宇所擅长的魔术，他只能在此刻用这种笨拙的方式说服自己，企图能得到丁点儿安慰。

然而无论他建起了多强的心理防线，却总能被自己从者的一个动作轻易打破。已经成为英灵的非人从者猛地一抬白宇的腰，直接将他凌空抱了起来。“唔！！……唔唔……”白宇一惊，下意识地将腿盘上对方的腰侧。他想出声抗议，奈何对方正堵着自己的双唇。骑兵生了一副好皮囊，皮肤白皙，眼睛宛若桃花，一双薄唇锋利姣好。而现在那双淡樱色的唇正覆在白宇的唇上，变换着角度一次又一次地与对方紧紧贴合。牙关早就被撬开了，不如说不这么做就不能达到他们的目的——唾液也是体液的一种。

但怎么说这也有些太过了，从者用力吸吮着白宇的舌，仿佛是在品尝什么人间美味一般。白宇下意识地闪躲，却被逼得更紧。从者反复侵犯着白宇口中的所有角落，用舌尖舔过上颚与上牙床，轻轻搔刮内壁上的黏膜，然后又去勾引白宇自己的舌。空气开始不由自主地变得燥热，中世纪风格的石板开始一阵一阵地回荡起色情的水声。没几下白宇就开始觉得意识模糊起来，对方的技巧太过于娴熟，他本不想耽于情欲却仍被迫陷了进去。“唔……唔嗯……呼……”他无意识地发出些许呻吟，原本做推拒状的双手也变为环住了对方的脖颈。自从他被凌空抱起之后他似乎感觉到自己被从者抱着往什么地方走去了，但从者非人的力量将他抱得很稳，几乎感受不到颠簸，于是很快这一点一样的感觉便被汹涌的情潮所淹没，转眼便消失无踪了。

等到背脊碰上床榻之后白宇才悠悠醒来。黑发的从者终于放过快要缺氧窒息的白宇，结束了这漫长的一吻。白宇躺在床上仰起脖子，大口喘着气：“哈……哈啊……够，够了吧？”回答他的是从者灵活解开他衣扣的手指：“还不够，御主，我还需要更多。”“你……！”「这家伙绝对是在说谎！！」白宇能感受到对方身上的魔力情况——开玩笑，他可是他的御主！虽然刚才的恶战消耗甚多，但也不至于……“御主，”从者在这种时候冷静到显得突兀的声音将他的注意力拉了回来，“请你给我更多的魔力，可以吗？”

鬼使神差，白宇盯着那双过分美丽的漆黑双眸，开合双唇道：“好。”

于是从者报以一笑，又低下头与他接吻。这一次的吻比上一个要温和不少，从者用嘴一下一下地夹着御主丰腴诱人的下唇，伸出舌头细细描摹，尔后才与白宇舌吻。然而白宇比起刚才那种激烈的吻，反而更受不了像这样细腻磨人的类型。没多久他便哼哼起来，曲起的双腿也磨蹭着朱一龙的腰侧。片刻后从者放过双目已然失神的御主，转而亲吻他的耳垂，接着是下颚、脖颈、乳首。

御主的胸口单薄，常年掩藏在衣物之下的皮肤更是苍白，然而那两颗肉粒却在这时显得格外粉嫩。朱一龙含住其中一颗，用牙齿轻轻咬了几下，立刻听到御主倒抽了一口凉气：“你……嗯……别，别做多余的事情……”“这是为了让你获得更好地体验，御主。”从者对他的话置若罔闻，反而变本加厉地嘬起那小巧的乳尖，还伸手搓揉起另一颗来。“啊啊！嗯……不……好奇怪……”白宇反射性地弹了一下腰，想要推开伏在自己身上的骑兵。然而从者的力气怎是他一个人类比得过的，没试两下他就放弃了。胸口不断传来酥麻细微的快感，像是被一小股一小股的电流不断窜过。陌生的感觉令他感到不安，可还有一丝莫名的兴奋。

好一会儿从者终于放过了那两颗肉粒，这会儿白宇的乳首已经被他吸得胀大一圈了，颜色也从一开始的淡粉色变成了深红色，挂着一圈的水渍显得分外淫靡。朱一龙看了一会儿，有些魔怔似的又亲了几下。白宇被他的这几个动作弄得浑身不舒服，抬起腿顶了一下对方：“做你该做的事情。”

话都出口了白宇才感到羞耻：这话听起来和“快来操我”没什么区别。从者又笑了起来，特别好看的那种。他用近乎虔诚的语气说道：“遵命。”下一秒便扒下了白宇的裤子。这种应急的城堡里当然没有润滑剂，但这点小事难不倒对魔术为A+的骑兵。他先是用手指在白宇身后的那个小洞周围的肌肉上画着圈，接着便施了几个小魔术。等魔术生效后他便朝穴里毫无困难地插入一指——只是简单的放松肌肉的魔术罢了，顺便还有几个附赠的小惊喜。

白宇心烦意乱地感受着身上的一切，他大概知道朱一龙施的是什么魔术，但被破开身体的那一刻他还是狠狠颤抖了一下。太奇怪了，他本不打算与自己的从者发展到这一步的，不如说他就没想过和他发展什么。明明可以不用这样……白家的古堡有完备的隐藏系统和安全体系，Berserker就算是借助Caster的力量也不会轻易找到，更何况他还有下策，可以去别的地方落脚。

但不知道为什么，当自己的从者用那种眼神看向自己时，他就是没有办法拒绝。

肉穴里的手指已经增加到了三根，白宇这会儿突然感到浑身燥热。他有些难耐地挺动着腰肢，不得要领地磨蹭床单。身后的肉穴居然也开始感到一阵难以启齿的瘙痒，他甚至可以感受到里面开始分泌起粘液……“……你……唔！……你施了什么魔术？”他艰难地朝自己的从者发问。黑发的骑兵歪头看了他一眼，从容不迫地答道：“只是为了更好地体液交换，御主。”“你……”“御主，”从者再一次打断了他，他俯身，贴住白宇的耳朵道，“我要操进来了。”

下一秒那根粗长的性器便捅了进来，还没等白宇喊出声就捅到了最深处。被一瞬间填满的快感从脊椎骨一下子窜上头皮，爽得白宇喉咙里的那一声尖叫硬生生变成了喟叹。他如濒死的鱼一般大口喘气，努力适应着身后异样的感觉。“哈……哈……别，别浪费……时间……”

从者无奈地笑了一下，他年轻的御主就算在这种时候也不忘逞能。但御主的话对于他来说是绝对的，更何况这也刚好遂了他的心愿。于是朱一龙用行动代替了他沉默的回答：他开始大开大合地操干起白宇。“啊……啊啊！……唔嗯……别……你轻点儿……”白宇被他毫不留情的动作逼出了点儿生理的泪水，而他称职的从者连着点儿体液也没放过。那人俯下身，温柔地舔去他眼角的泪水，下身的动作却与他的这个动作极不相符。

英灵过于粗大的阴茎发了狠一般地操着那紧致窄小的肉穴，每一次动作都带出一点儿媚红的肠肉，再又狠狠地操进去。在龟头挤过某一个小点之后，白宇猛地弹了起来，连呻吟都变了好几个调。从者心领神会，接着便开始往他的前列腺不断猛操。“啊……啊啊……别……不行了……”英灵的力道本就不是一般人类能承受的，白宇只觉得自己要被对方操得散架了。快感与痛觉混淆在一起，升腾出一股令人难以言喻的感觉。他想要逃离，却又忍不住沉醉其中。敏感点被狠操的感觉实在是过于刺激，白宇不自觉地挺腰配合对方的动作。他甚至没有发现自己的前端在没有被抚慰的情况下就已经硬得滴水了。“唔……你、你摸摸我……”

朱一龙从善如流，随着自己动作的节奏为白宇手淫。没几下白宇便交代在了他的手里，望着失神的白宇，他抬起手，执着地将手上的精液尽数舔舐入腹，接着又给了白宇一个绵长的吻。“呼……唔……”这种温存腻人的吻太令白宇着迷，使他高潮过后本就不清醒的大脑变得更为紊乱。从者一边与他深吻，同时下身重新动作起来。“呃……唔……”白宇挣扎着躲开对方的唇，“你……够了吧！……啊啊……已经可以……”“还不行，御主。”骑兵断然道。白宇真的有点生气了：“你什么意思……只是，体液交换的话已经……已经够了吧！”“当然，我的御主。”骑兵温和地说道，厮摩白宇的唇，“可我还硬着呢。”

白宇简直不敢相信朱一龙在说什么，自己的从者是那么不要脸的英灵吗？！可是新一轮的操干立马使他失去了言语的能力，他被自己的从者扣着腰，一次又一次地往深处操弄，发出淫乱的呻吟，刚发泄没多久的阴茎也重新翘了起来。骑兵不断地顶弄自己的御主，凝视着他因为这场性爱而变得潮红的面颊，接着，他伸出手，用指尖一寸寸抚摸过那人的腹部，那一道刚刚痊愈的伤口的疤痕。

他的御主，纤白的腰，细长的腿。那样羸弱，却又那样强大。他曾在开战后一个难得安宁的夜晚偷偷潜伏在御主的身边，利用魔术企图窥探他的内心。然而他什么也没有探索到，或许是因为他的御主就算是在这样的夜晚，也必须为自己筑起精神屏障。每一次都是这样无功而返，每一次都更加激发起他对这个人类的好奇心。

他一直在等待一个机会，去突破自己御主的内心防线，却一直没有等到。他知道现在已经不能再等了，Assassin、Archer和Lancer已经落败，圣杯战争或许很快就会结束。既然如此，他就要用这种方法，来强行介入白宇的世界。他反复抚摸着那一条伤疤，仿若是在抚摸何种神祗。他低头，噙住白宇的双唇，有些病态地反复呼唤。他喊，御主，御主，我的御主，我的白宇。

在听到名字的时候白宇狠狠地抖动了一下，他不喜欢从者喊自己的名字，就像他本不希望与从者发展成现在这样的关系。也可以说是为了生存，但是这样还是……太过了。他本不奢望自己的从者能为自己献上完全的忠臣，以为这样就能避免后面可能会发生的所有不完美的事情。

想到这里白宇不由得握紧了双手。他忽的环住从者的脖子，将他拉近自己。接着，他用额头抵着朱一龙的前额，看向他的眼睛，一字一顿道：“以第二道令咒命令你——”

“被珍兽冠以名字的骑士，极西帝国的驻守者。Servant Rider，朱一龙。

永远不能背叛我。”

手背上唯二残存的红色炫纹的其中一道发出异样的红光，瞬间便如燃烧一般消失殆尽。朱一龙感受到身上所加持的又一层桎梏，无声地勾起嘴角：“御主，你浪费了一道令咒。”“哈……哈……闭嘴……”白宇颠簸着说道，又一次闭上了眼。朱一龙也不再多言，又操弄了百十下之后，终于射在了白宇体内。似是被他的精液烫到，白宇也在这时轻微抽搐着射了精。

朱一龙喘了口气，忽的，他感受到白宇的精神屏障似乎在这一刻消失了。惊讶之余，他立刻凝神，开始连接白宇的精神世界。下一秒，他听到白宇的声音在脑海里回响。

「一定要用第三道令咒杀了这家伙。」

朱一龙一怔，继而笑了起来。他弯下腰，虔诚地亲吻白宇的眉心。“你不用这么做。”他说道，故意不去理会白宇颤抖的肩膀，再一次亲吻他的嘴唇。

「你不用这么做。因为我承诺，我唯一的主啊——

——我定将为你献上此身。」

 

 

-FIN.-


End file.
